


The Government Welcomes You, Inspector

by oncomingshower



Series: Ramblings of a Writer [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, College Student Years, Implied Bullying, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingshower/pseuds/oncomingshower
Summary: A collection of prompts revolving around the world of Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade.





	1. Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> OOC: This is part of a series of prompts I am writing for a variety of different pairings within many different fandoms. This selection will be for Mycroft/Lestrade prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds himself in a predicament thanks to his little brother.

“Now, Mr Holmes, you will tell us where your brother is or we shall be forced to hurt you until you do. You've already seen a demonstration of what we can do, yet you still won't tell us. We know you know where he is, so playing dumb will do nothing for you,” the man spoke, face shielded in shadow by an overhanging lightbulb. The man held a bat in his hand, slamming it against an open palm.

The bigger man sat still, suit dripping with his own blood and sweat, but he said nothing. He would say nothing. The man with the bat let out a growl, swinging it across at the chaired man eliciting a loud groan and a satisfying crack of bones. Still, no sound other than pain came from him.

The government man lost consciousness at some point and when he came around, he found himself staring into the concerned face of a police officer he knew well. One who worked with his brother. He made to speak but no words came out, only a sharp gasp of pain. 

“Whoa, don't try moving yet. We need the doctors to move you, Mycroft. Sherlock sent us to you, and thank god he did. You could have died. What were you thinking? Well, that's a common problem I guess with the Holmes’ brothers. Too much thinking.” Mycroft cracked a small smile that the police officer gave in return. “Hospital, then we can talk, Mr Holmes.”

_Indeed we will, Inspector. Indeed we will._


	2. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC: Thank you so much for all the kudos you guys are giving to me! I hope you are enjoying my little stories as much as I am! If you have any particular prompts you want done, let me know in the comments! These prompts are made out of one word so if you have any particular words, let me know!

Wrapped up tightly in a scarf, hand-knitted in blues and greys by his aging mother, Inspector Lestrade cut quite the figure at the edge of the cornered-off crime scene. His hands felt as if they were going to freeze any moment and was that snow? The last thing he wanted was to be stood in the middle of a winter’s day in snow and a crime scene. 

Donavan approached him like a hurricane, face thunderous and cheeks rosy from the cold biting at her skin. “The freak is here again.” The way she spoke about Sherlock was always with such utter distaste, like she wanted nothing to do with him, and he could understand why, especially as Sherlock could tell she was having an affair which didn’t go down well. Lestrade had known that too, but that was just because the force were tremendous gossips.

Lestrade wiggled his fingers in his pockets to try and get some movement in them, before heading to go find Sherlock and John, probably already having solved the robbery before he had the chance to. Again. He spotted them easily and gave them a wave, heading over to them to catch up.

“Oh good, you are here,” Sherlock rose to his full height, handing him a plastic food bag with what he could only guess used to be some sort of food. “Take this. You’ll find your thief if you test it. If it’s cheese, it’s the wife.” Lestrade raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head, deciding he didn’t want to figure out how.

“Thanks… I think,” Lestrade responded, rubbing the back of his neck through the scarf. Sherlock gave him a pointed look before striding off purposely, John giving Lestrade an exasperated smile before rushing after him. Lestrade looked at the bag once again. “Cheese…”

“Of course. No one uses cheese in winter, dear Inspector.” The smooth voice made him jump, spinning around to find a coffee cup pressed into his hand. “I have need of you.”


	3. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Greg literally finds himself sweeping someone off of their feet in the street.

College was interesting, though the fact Gregory Lestrade was even there in the first place was beyond him. Somehow, he had managed to blag his way into a course so he could get the qualifications for the police academy, mostly because he had screwed himself over in school with girls and drinking. Well, you were only young once, and after he got his act together, he had gone to college to fix that mistake with a more sensible head on.

He didn’t see the young university student until he collided into him, knocking his books and the owner to the floor. “Shit, sorry!” He quickly started picking up the books before helping the other male to his feet with a firm grasp to his hand. The other looked suitably embarrassed and quickly took his books back. “Are you okay? How are your books too? I should pay more attention.”

The other gave him a weak smile. “You’re not the first to knock me down today, though I admit, you are the first to apologise,” the other responded, words precise and eloquent. Gregory frowned, unsure of why anyone would want to knock the younger teen down. “I should be off. But, well, thank you. My name is Mycroft.”

“Greg.”


End file.
